A dental implant is referred to as an artificial tooth or a third teeth, and is a therapy method for restoring the function of natural teeth by implanting a biocompatible implant main body in a jawbone where there is a loss of teeth or a tooth is pulled out.
A dental implant generally includes a fixture that is an artificial tooth by being implanted in an alveolar bone; an implant abutment which is an abutment to be screw coupled to an upper part of the fixture; and a crown that is a tooth shape prosthetic appliance to be coupled to an upper part of the abutment.
A conventional implant abutment is a member having a simple screw shape and is screw-coupled to the fixture by a driver that is disposed in a vertical direction parallel to the implant abutment in a state that the implant abutment is disposed in a vertical direction parallel to a implanting direction of the fixture above the fixture.
However, in the case of the conventional implant abutment, the driver which is a coupling tool must be located in a vertical direction parallel to the fixture and the implant abutment, and thus, when an implanting location for coupling work is not favorable, it is difficult to ensure a working space for coupling the implant abutment in a mouth of a patient.
Also, in the case of the conventional implant abutment, in order to ensure a working space for coupling the implant abutment, a patient must open his mouth as large as possible. Accordingly, the patient may feel physical inconvenience, and furthermore, the opened mouth must be kept for long hours during the coupling operation.